


One Tiny Detail

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Cutter informs Hilbert of a special task for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tiny Detail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smiledonmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smiledonmeow).



> Done from a prompt from smiledonmeow

"So," said Mr. Cutter, grinning at Hilbert from across his desk, "that just about wraps things up. You'll have a few weeks to get your things in order, and remember, there's a two bag, fifty kilogram packing limit."

Hilbert nodded in recognition and made as if to get up from his chair.

"Oh, gosh, silly me, I forgot. There's one tiny detail I didn't mention."

The scientist showed no surprise or annoyance, but simply sat back down. 

"Yes?" he said.

"Well," Cutter said, clasping his hands together in front of him, "you remember how, in your form, it mentioned that you'd be preforming a little task for me up there, along with studying the Decima virus."

Hilbert nodded, so he continued.

"I think now is a lovely time to tell you just what that task is. It's very important that you do it cleanly and quietly."

Cutter paused to smile at Hilbert again.

"You need to make sure no one except yourself gets off that station."

For the first time in the entire debriefing, Hilbert blanched in shock.

"What?"

"Oh I don't care how you do it," Cutter continued as if nothing had happened, "just get it done. Wait until you're at least just over two years in though. You'll need the crew to be comfortable enough around you that they won't suspect."

Inside, Hilbert was screaming quite a number of things at the man in front of him, but he quickly rearranged his face into one of neutrality.

"Mr. Cutter, when I applied for this position, I did not-"

"You didn't what?" Cutter asked, giving him a piercing look. "Keep in mind that there are plenty of undesirable things that could happen if you refuse. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Hilbert shook his head.

"Understood sir. Will make sure job is done to your requests."

"Wonderful!" Cutter said gleefully. "Glad we could come to an understanding."

Hilbert certainly wasn't glad in the slightest, but he nodded once more and left the room.

He had a lot of planning to do.


End file.
